A Hidden Life
by Damaris Allerton
Summary: Everything has gone back to normal now, at least that's what Alec thought. Little did he know his life was about to be turned upside down because of a secret. What will happen when all the secrets kept from him are suddenly brought to light? Post COHF.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. It may get a little weird down the road but the idea just wouldn't get out of my head. I welcome any form of constructive criticism so please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is from the Mortal Instruments. Those rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

Alec groaned as he rolled over on the bed and into an empty spot that should have been occupied. Opening his eyes for a short moment he saw that it was still dark and obviously not past noon. This led to confusion, there was no reason for Magnus to be missing at this hour of the night, or morning depending on how you looked at it. Alec heaved a great sigh before rolling until his feet touched the floor and standing unsteadily up. Only then did he really open his eyes. There was a small stream of light coming from under the closed bedroom door and he made his way towards it. He followed the short hall into the living room were Magnus sat hunched over on the couch.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" Alec asked coming to sit by him, draping his arm around his shoulder. "Is it the dreams again?" At this Magnus lifted his head until his catlike eyes met Alec's sapphire ones.

"Isn't it always?" Magnus said in a worn-out voice. Alec drew him in closer and leaned back so he was laying on the couch with Magnus on top of him.

"I take it that counting sheep doesn't help?" This drew a small smile out of his partner. "Just close your eyes and think about me…or happy thoughts, whichever you prefer."

"You know you are always my happy thoughts."

"Just try and go to sleep."

"What time do you ditch me in the morning?"

"Six."

"So you want me to spend the last two hours I have with you, before you leave me for an entire week, sleeping?"

"Yes. I'll be back before you know it."

"And remind me why I'm not making the portal again?"

"Because, and I repeat, 'no one is getting me out of bed at that ungodly hour of the morning to send a few measly shadow hunters off to anywhere.'"

"And why didn't I change my mind when you were going?" Magnus yawned.

"Cause no one asked you again. No offence, but you can be a little scary on lack of sleep."

"Mmm." Alec looked down to see his boyfriend fast asleep on his chest. With a small smile he closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well.

As soon as Alec closed his eyes though his own thoughts were plagued with dreams. In them there was always a girl. He could always hear her unidentifiable voice and see her indescribable appearance. She had always been in his dreams, for as long as he could remember. Sometimes she would be the main focus and others merely a bystander watching as events took place, never able to interfere. Lately, however, they had been getting clearer. Alec could now recognize the bell like voice that was as known to him as his own. And he could see the girl clearly, her long, black curls and eyes that echoed his. He remembered seeing those eyes. They were the first definite thing he ever saw in his dreams about her. It was right around the time of Max's death when they first made an appearance. Ever since then the girl had become more real. She was a part of Alec, he could feel that much. He felt as if he knew her but that wasn't possible. She was a dream.

"Our next order of business," the consul said, "Is about the education of our younger generations. I am appointing a committee to oversee the organization of an educational program that is to be followed by all shadow hunters in order to complete their training. If any of you have any questions or input you may contact Maryse Lightwood, the head of the committee."

The Council meeting had been going on all day. At some points there had been interesting discussions but for the most part it had bored Alec to tears. And when a topic that actually mattered came up he seemed to develop a sudden headache, the kind one gets when overthinking something. Needless to say, the session had resulted in very little progress about the actual problems at hand and Alec was worn out after the long day. The long week, as a matter of fact. He was happy that this had been the last meeting in the week long session that he had been asked to attend. He had volunteered in fact, wanting to play a more important role in changing the traditional views of the Clave. He was one of the few younger generation shadow hunters that were old enough to attend so he felt that it was his duty to represent their views. Which is very hard to do when you have hammers pounding on the inside of your skull.

"Alec," His mother addressed him as they reached the place where they were staying. It was one of the houses that hadn't been lived in for decades and it had been given to them when Robert was given the position of Inquisitor. "I know you are eager to get home but I would like you to stay for dinner tonight. The Consul will be attending."

"Of course. What time?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you. Oh and Alec," Maryse called as he was heading up the stairs, "Try and find something without holes please." He rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs to his bed where he proceeded to sleep the rest of the afternoon away.

Alec was downstairs by a quarter till and in the nicest casual clothes he owned, which weren't all that bad since Magnus had insisted on getting him some new outfits. They were still his signature dark colors of course, he hadn't given much freedom to his boyfriend when allowing him to choose new items for his wardrobe, but there were no holes and they were still in the original color.

"Good evening, Alexander." His father greeted him, walking into the room in his usual professional attire.

"Dad." They had been slowly mending their relationship since Robert's confession

"How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Awkward silence.

Their mending relationship didn't make either one any better at communicating with each other.

"Boys, don't just stand around. Jia will be here soon and what will she think if you two are standing around like imbeciles."

"What will she think indeed?" They all spun to see the Consul herself entering the room with a small smile on her lips.

"Jia. So glad you could join us."

"Maryse," she responded shaking her friend's hand. "Alec, it's wonderful to see you again as well." She said offering her hand to him in turn.

"It's good to see you too, Consul."

"Please, call me Jia. There is no need for formality here. And Robert, always good to see you."

"You too, Jia."

"Come," Maryse ushered them all towards the table. "We can talk over dinner. There is no need for us to stand about in the parlor."

"Alec," Jia said to him as they sat around the table, "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. And you?"

"Good, good. And is Magnus doing well?"

"Yes, he is. Thank you for asking." Alec smiled slightly. He loved that Jia had so openly accepted his relationship even though he was sure it had caused her troubles. He supposed a lot of that had to do with her own daughter's relationship. He did enjoy Jia's company because she treated him like an equal member of the Clave. He would have enjoyed the dinner much more if his head hadn't felt like it would suddenly burst open. The pain appeared out of nowhere and he was having a hard time dealing with it.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Maryse asked with concern. Unable to respond Alec just shook his head. With a sudden gasp his body went limp and he fell to the floor.

"Alec! Alec!" Alec woke to his mother frantically calling his name, leaning over him. Behind her he could see his father and Jia peering worriedly down at him.

_It hurts so much. Make it stop. Please. _

It was her voice again. The voice of his conscience. Alec always found it a little weird that his conscience was a girl but never questioned it. However, its clear cries of pain confused him greatly at the moment. How can a conscience feel pain? But more than anything he wanted to stop whatever was hurting her. To protect her.

"Alec, are you alright?" his mother called him back to the present.

"Yeah," he grunted, trying to sit up. "I just got a really bad headache all of a sudden."

"Perhaps you should move your departure plans up to tonight and see if Magnus could fix the problem." Jia suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Robert responded. Maryse nodded in turn and Alec gave a slight nod of consent. Magnus would know what was going on. He would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who showed interest in my story! I'm writing it in my free time so it may be posted in random amounts of time because, you know, life. I appreciate any kind of review: compliments and criticism alike. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is from the Mortal Instruments. Those rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

Alec stepped through the portal with his mother by his side. Magnus was waiting for them at the other end. As soon as they were clear, the warlock closed the portal and rushed Alec into his arms.

"I missed you so much, darling." Magnus cooed in his ear.

"I missed you too." Alec answered, breathing in his scent and relaxing for the first time in a week. He felt safe and his head had finally stopped being a bother.

"Not to interrupt." Maryse said kindly, "but, Magnus, if you wouldn't mind looking at Alec to see what's wrong."

"Of course."

"Well, I will give you two some privacy then. Come tell me if you find anything." With that she spun on her heels and strolled toward the Institute entrance, casting one last worried glance behind her before going in.

"Now that we're alone," Magnus whispered seductively. He leaned in and placed his lips on Alec's. But not two seconds later Alec pulled away. Magnus's confused glance met Alec's. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Alec's voice was filled with turmoil. He felt so confused and didn't know why.

"Alexander…"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way. I love you. It's just…something felt wrong."

"Is it my new chap stick? 'Cause I don't have to use it ever again."

"No, that's not it. I just felt uncomfortable. Like it was weird to be kissing you."

"There is something really wrong with you isn't there."

"Gee, thanks Magnus."

"Well, I'm just stating the obvious. How can you not want to kiss the magnificent me?" Magnus teased.

"Then tell me what's wrong with me and we can go back to what we were doing earlier."

"Sounds good to me." Magnus took Alec's hand and led him to the stairs of the Institute. He pushed the shorter boy gently down so he was sitting on the stairs. With that, Magnus let his magic flow. His hands glowed blue and he placed them on Alec's head. A puzzled look came over his face as he stood frozen for almost a minute. Then, suddenly, he pulled away with a gasp and fury replaced the puzzlement.

"Magnus?" Magnus' gaze softened as he looked at Alec.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I just need to have some strong words with you mother first. And maybe Goldilocks while I'm at it." He stepped around Alec and headed into the Institute and straight for the library where he knew Maryse would be. Watching him go, Alec's eyes widened and he rushed after.

Magnus through the library door open and stomped in like he was on a mission. As expected Maryse was sitting at the desk just inside the room. She looked up, startled at Magnus' bold entrance.

"Magnus, that was fast. Did you find out what is going on with Alec?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Magnus said in a cold voice.

"What?"

"Magnus, calm down." Alec soothed laying a hand on his arm. The tension in the air was thing enough you could cut it and the last thing he needed was a full blown fight between his mother and his lover.

"Hey, Mom, I was just about…" Jace trailed off upon entering the room as he got a taste of the environment. "What's going on in here?" He asked looking at each of the three other people in turn.

"Magnus?" Alec gently prodded.

"Yes, Magnus. Why don't you enlighten us about what's going on before you come in throwing out accusations."

"Then maybe you should tell me how Alec got possessed. Or maybe I should ask you, Blondie." Magnus said, turning on Jace. "You're supposed to protect him after all."

"Possessed?" Alec whispered.

At this Maryse slowly lowered herself into a chair. Jace's face lost all its color and his eyes widened as he stared in horror and guilt at his _parabatai. _Alec's hand fell away from Magnus' arm and his eyes fell to the floor. He had never felt so lost before.

"What do you mean 'possessed?'" Maryse asked in a soft voice.

"When I went into his mind, there was another thing living in there. A parasite."

"Oh." A silence filled the room. No one knew exactly what to say. This didn't stop the three pairs of eyes that drifted to Alec, who stared at the floor. His head was pounding and he was so confused. His vision started to blur and everything seemed so loud. The white noise filled his ears just before everything went black.

"ALEC!" the three other people screamed in unison. Magnus knelt by his side and started examining him. Jace and Maryse were at his side in an instant.

"Magnus, can you help my son?"

"Of course I can. They don't call me Magnificent for a reason. There is only one problem. The only way I can save Alec is by drawing whatever is possessing him out of his mind. Meaning into the institute."

"So Izzy, Clary, and I will just have to be prepared to kill whatever comes out." Jace said.

"NO!" Maryse yelled. The two men looked at her as if she was out of her mind. "Please, help Alec but don't kill her. I will explain later but you have to trust me." Magnus and Jace exchanged a look before turning back to Maryse.

"Fine but at least let me stay with a weapon. Just in case." Maryse consented to this and Magnus picked Alec up in his arms, heading for the infirmary with the other two closely behind.


End file.
